


Don't Mess Up My Tiyempo

by greenpotato



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental sending of hoe pic lol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Ay na in l o v e ako, Book reseller kyungsoo, College!AU, Educ Student!kyungsoo, Engineering Student!jongin, KaDi Valentines Day Fic, M/M, Nang dahil sa peysbuk
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenpotato/pseuds/greenpotato
Summary: Naghahanap lang naman ng libro si Jongin para sa book review niya, pero sa halip ay iba ang nagpakita sa kanya.O kung saan aksidenteng na-send ni Kyungsoo ang sexy selfie niya sa isang book buyer.





	Don't Mess Up My Tiyempo

**Author's Note:**

> Will properly edit this later on. Sobrang hirap kapag phone ang gamit hays kaya sobrang dami ding errors nito, pls pardon the formats that ive used, hindi nalagay ang formatting huhu bangungot tlaga
> 
> Edit: i cant edit di pa rin nakikisama laptop ko ;(( di bale formatting lang naman problema.
> 
> Niweys, THANK YOU kay ate sa pagtanggap sakin na magsulat sa kanyang fic fiesta! 
> 
> Trivia: did u know, rewrite ito? My heart wasnt rly into this dahil yung muse ko nandoon sa una kong gawa na nacorrupt so...wala talaga itong kwenta para sakin :( sori mga tol hindi tlaga ako satisfied dito. Pero tnx sa pag open nito haaa kita tayo sa baba mwah

“Anong number nabunot mo?”

  
“Number 37. Patingin nga ko ng list!”

 

Medyo nagkakagulo sila dahil nagpapalitan ng numerong nabunot, ayaw kasi nung iba ‘yung librong tumapat sa kanilang numero.

Binigyan na din kasi sila ng listahan ng novel assignments at instruction sa gagawin, kaya pinipili talaga ng iba na maghanap ng madadaling gawin at basahin.

Mabuti naman at medyo sa dulo pa ang nakuhang numero ni Jongin, magkasunod sila ni Sehun na nakakuha ng 36, at mukhang matatagalan pa bago ang kanilang presentasyon. 39 kasi sila sa klase kaya naman hindi problema ang paghahanda lalo na at baka sa katapusan pa ng semestre bago sila makapagpresenta.

“Jongin, anong number mo? Palit tayo, 24 ako ayaw ko mauna.” Alok ng isa nilang kaklase na hindi naman close ni Jongin.

Umiling kaagad siya at itinuro si Sehun. “Sorry, 37 ako, mas ayaw ko mauna. Si Sehun na lang.” tinitigan lang naman siya ni Sehun nang mapanghusga saka nito tinanggihan din ang kaklase.

“Sira ulo ka, alam mo namang pareho tayong hindi mahilig magbasa, kaya nga mas okay na sa dulo tayo, eh.”

Wala talaga silang takas sa mga GED lalo na kapag first year, kaya kahit hindi masyadong trip ni Jongin ang World Literature, eh kailangan pa ding pagtiyagaan. Sikap at tiyaga para sa mga Inhinyero ng Bayan sa Hinaharap kahit na mahirap, may ilang taon pa silang bubunuin.

Tumawa lang naman si Jongin sa kaibigan. “Tagal pa nito, sa susunod na natin ‘to asikasuhin,” nag-ayos na ng gamit si Jongin at tumayo sa kinauupuan, dinismiss na kasi sila ng kanilang propesor kanina at nanatili lang sila para sa bunutan ng novel assignments. “Gawin na muna natin ‘yung pinapagawa ni Sir Callueng, baka magalit pa ‘yun, eh.” Hinintay niya saglit si Sehun at sabay na silang lumabas ng klase. May vacant na oras na naman kasi sila pagkatapos nito, favorite kasi ng propesor nila sa Calculus ang maging kabute. Kaya naman makakagawa pa sila ng ilang drafts at plates na ilang beses ng gustong sukuan ni Jongin pero iniisip niyang hindi siya pinalaking mahina ni Mama Kim, isa siyang fighter at survivor. Ganon.

“Nagsimula na ko kagabi, kahit kailan talaga crammer ka.” Pang-aasar ni Sehun.

“At least kahit crammed maganda pa din ‘yung gawa.”

  
“Point taken.”

Mahirap nga naman itanggi kung totoo. Aminado naman sila doon. May magaganda din namang resulta ang pagka-cram ng gawain minsan, hindi nga lang palagi. Depende na lang talaga sa tao kung natural ang pagiging magaling nito sa pagdadala, at mukhang maswerteng baby itong si Jongin noon na nadadala niya pa din hanggang ngayon. Thanks, Mama Kim.

 

 

 

  
\--

 

 

 

  
“Alam mo ba saan makakakuha ng soft copy nito?” kanina pa nagse-search si Sehun sa kanyang cellphone, pero mukhang problemado pa rin siya. Buong akala niya naman ay makakahanap agad siya sa internet dahil halos lahat ng kailangan ngayon ng mga estudyante ay mahahanap mo na doon, pindot pindot lang ganon.

Bahagyang dumungaw si Jongin sa screen ng kaibigan at saka sumubo ng kanyang ulam na ginataang puso ng saging. Mabuti na lang at may kasama iyong menudo at libreng sabaw, sulit na sulit ang 35 pesos na student meal. “Mag-search ka lang, baka may mahanap ka din diyan.”

Kumakain sila ngayon sa university cafeteria at tumigil saglit sa pagkain si Sehun para maghanap ng soft copy ng librong assigned sa kanya. May ilang sessions na din kasi ang nakalipas at marami na ang nakapag-report na kani-kanilang novel assgnments at papalapit na ng papalapit ang kanila ni Jongin. Mabilis kasi ang usad ng klase depende kay prof, hindi talaga consistent minsan. Baka masorpresa na lang sila bigla isang araw kaya maigi ang handa na.

“Hanapin mo na din ‘yung sa’yo, mamaya mamroblema ka din kung kailan malapit na ‘yung presentation mo,” usig ni Sehun, nakakunot pa din ang noo. Wala talaga siyang mahanap. Isinend niya na ang file ng novel assignments kay Jongin para hindi niya iyon makalimutan.

“Oo mamaya pagkauwi ko,” depensa naman ni Jongin. Hindi masyadong masarap ang timpla ng sabaw, lasang pinaghugasan ng pinggan. Pero sige, kain lang, libre naman. “Madami namang pdf copy niyan sa internet.”

“Pupunta na lang ako sa SM bukas, hahalughugin ko ang buong Booksale makita ko lang ang minamahal ko.”

“Puta ang O.A. kumakain ka na nga lang! Tapos bili ka nung minatamisang saging.”

“’Yan, diyan tayo magaling, eh. Probowk tapos palibre. Ulol.”

“You’re welcome.”

 

 

  
\--

 

 

 

Pagdating ni Jongin sa bahay ganap na alas singko ng hapon, agad siyang dumiretso sa direksyon ng kusina. Tinext kasi siya kanina ng kanyang nanay na tinirhan nila ito ng paborito niyang fried chicken, kaya naman excited siyang umuwi. Paboritong paborito niya talaga ang manok dahil parang karugtong na iyon ni Jongin, ‘wag niyo na nga lang isipin ang itsura dahil medyo weird.

Mayroon pang tatlong piraso ng fried chicken, kinuha niya ang platong pinaglalagyan nito at binitbit paakyat sa kanyang kwarto. Ibinaba niya ang kanyang bag at saka sumalampak sa kama, nakasandal ang likod sa pader na katabi nito.

Nag-scroll na muna siya sa kanyang mga social media accounts habang ngumangata ng pritong manok. Aliw na aliw siya sa mga dog videos at pictures sa isang account sa Twitter, meron kasing litrato ng chihuahua na nagmamaneho. Very good boy, 12/10.

Mga ilang minuto pa ang nakalipas ay nag-chat sa kanya ang kaibigang si Sehun.

**ohse**

Pre may pagawa na naman si maam santos sa google classroom amputa

Lah. Kelan deadline?

Sa sabado pa naman

Yooooon  
Ge

Nagpatuloy lang siya sa kanyang panonood sa youtube ngunit mukhang hindi pa pala tapos sa daily reminders itong si Sehun.

 

**ohse**

Oi yung libro mo hanapin mo na

 

Napataas lang ng kilay si Jongin sa kaibigan. Alam niya namang kapag hindi niya agad ginawa ang sinasabi nito ay hindi lang ito titigil sa pangungulit sa kanya. Kaya naman nagtipa lang siya ng isang maikli at tipid na “ _k_ ” saka ito sinend.

Tinapos na muna ni Jongin ang video na pinapanood niya at saka lumipat sa isang search engine para simulan na ang paghahanap.

Ngunit halos mangangalahating oras na siyang nagso-scroll sa kanyang cellphone pero wala pa din siyang mahanap. Ilang websites na din ang kanyang nabuksan, ginawan ng account, at binlock na ads ng mga porn sites (masyado pa daw kasing maaga, wala pa siya sa mood). Sa dami ng mga pinindot niya ay wala pa din siyang makita. Konti na lang at sasabihin niya na kay Sehun na ihanap na din siya ng libro bukas.

Ilang pindot pa at nakarating siya sa isang tumblr post na may nakalagay na link sa isang facebook post. Pinindot niya iyon kaagad at nakarating siya sa isang account sa facebook kung saan naroon ang isang post tungkol sa mga tinitinda nitong libro.  
Agad niyang tinignan ang mga iyon, at laking tuwa niya ng makita ang titulo ng librong hinahanap niya sa listahan.

Nakalagay sa bandang ilalim ng post ang PM me for more details, na ginawa naman ni Jongin. Tinignan niya ang account ng nagbebenta na si Kyungsoo Do, ang profile picture nito ay isang litrato ng dalawang aso, samantalang ang cover photo niya ay tanging mata at noo lang ang kita. Mabuti na lang at taga-Luzon lang, kaya baka mura lang ang shipping fee.

Pinindot niya ang Message at agad na nagtipa ng panimulang “ _hi_ ” saka niya ito sinundan ng detalye tungkol sa librong hinahanap niya.

 

**Kyungsoo**

Meron ka pa po bang libro nung Their Eyes Were Watching God?  
Yung kay Zora Hurston po

 

Hindi alam ni Jongin kung bakit siya naghihintay ng reply, baka naman kasi ay tulog o busy itong Kyungsoo Do na ito kaya hindi agad sumasagot. Pero makalipas ang sampung minuto habang nanonood ulit si Jongin sa youtube ay may tumunog na _ping_ na nag-iindikang may nag-message sa kanya. Tinignan niya iyon kaagad.

**Kyungsoo**

Good evening po!  
Yes po, available pa po siya. Ang price po ay 200 pesos, compared sa original price na 550 pesos excluding pa po ang shipping fee. Wala na po kasing mahahanap na kopya niyan sa internet o mga bookstores. :)

 

200? Sa halagang iyon ay makakabili na si Jongin ng mga construction papers at bagong mechanical pencil, marami na din siyang makakain doon kung sa karinderya siya bibili, pwede ding pampa-load sa beep card— ang hirap talaga kapag hunger games, kailangang magtipid para sa pambili niya ng mga materyales sa kanyang kurso at iba pang pangangailan bilang isang future engineer.

Pero kinokonsidera din ni Jongin ang option na ito, dahil baka kung aasa siya na mahahanap ni Sehun ang libro niya sa Booksale, aba eh mukhang malalagot siya niyan. Eh, samantalang kung bibilhin niya na itong nasa post na ito, at least siguradong meron. Bye-bye baon nga lang.

At dahil kung mag-isip siya ay akala mo’y madaming pangarap niya ang nakasalalay sa 200 pesos, gusto munang siguraduhin ni Jongin kung hindi siya niloloko nitong Kyungsoo Do na ito.

**Kyungsoo**

Totoo po ba yan??

Opo sir, legit po yan. :)

Ahhh sige. Pwede po send proof?

Sure po.  
[litrato ng cover ng Their Eyes Were Watching God na nakapatong sa ibabaw ng puting sapin ng kama]

Okay lang po ba kung pati ikaw? Yung kasama po sana yung libro. Sensya na po hehe

Ahh sige po sir, wait lang po.

 

  
Naghintay pa si Jongin ng halos isang minuto bago dumating ang reply ni Kyungsoo. Habang naghihintay ay ngumangata na siya ng ikatlo at huling piraso ng kanyang pagkain, pero nang makita niya ang ipinadalang litrato nito ay halos mabilaukan siya sa hita ng manok na kinakain niya dahil—

 

 

_Ma, Pa, sorry po kung ang magiging dahilan kung bakit ako namatay ay nabilaukan sa chicken._

 

—ibang klase ang _hita_ nitong si Kyungsoo.

 

 

Nagmamantika na ang screen ng cellphone ni Jongin.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Naglalakad na pauwi si Kyungsoo mula sa bahay ng kaklase niya sa QC nang makatanggap siya ng chat mula sa isang Jongin Kim. Nagtatanong ito tungkol sa librong binebenta niya kaya kaagad naman niya itong sinagot.

Pagdating sa bahay ay sinalubong siya ng kanyang dalawang mga alaga na sina Meokmul at Hoochoo, dinudunggol pa siya ng mga ito sa sobrang saya na makita siya.  
Binigyan sila ni Kyungsoo ng tig-isang tapik at halik bago siya nagtungo paakyat sa kanyang kwarto. As always, wala pa ding tao sa bahay dahil lahat nasa trabaho.

Hindi niya naman namalayan na nakasunod ang dalawang aso sa kanyang likuran, at kinuha kaagad ang librong hinahanap ng kanyang buyer. Kinunan niya ito ng litrato at saka sinend, pero medyo demanding ito dahil gusto pa ay ‘yung selfie niya kasama ang libro.

Wala naman siyang magawa dahil sayang din ‘yun, ‘no.

Naghahanap na si Kyungsoo ng magandang anggulo at ilaw para makita ang cover ng libro nang iyon ang mapiling oras ng kanyang mga alaga na magharutan sa harap niya.

“Shh! Mga baby, doon kayo, may ginagawa pa ako!” hindi niya din naman pansin na kung anu-ano na pala ang napipindot ng hinlalaki niya sa screen ng kanyang cellphone kung saan nakabukas ang conversation nila nitong si Jongin Kim.

Magpapatuloy na sana siya nang makita ang litratong nasa unahan ng kanyang camera roll na aksidente niyang na-send.

 

 

_Puta._

 

 

Isang malakas na sigaw ang pinakawalan ni Kyungsoo. Sa sobrang lakas nga, eh halos dinig na ‘yon mula Batanes hanggang sa Jolo.

Bakit nga naman, sa lahat ng picture na pwede niyang ma-send ay iyon pa talagang nakasuot siya ng _booty shorts_ na hapit na hapit sa kanyang pwetan at mga hita, habang nakaarko pa ang likod niya para mas ma-emphasize ang kurba ng kanyang likuran at pwetan. Hindi pa talaga pinatawad dahil kitang-kita ang mukha niya doon at ang inosente niyang ekspresyon para mas malakas ang effect.

Naibato ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone niya sa sobrang panic pero buti na lang at sa kama iyon bumagsak. May awa pa naman si Lord dahil wala din siyang pamalit sa basag na cellphone kung sakali.

Mga ilang minuto ding nagpalakad-lakad si Kyungsoo sa loob ng kwarto niya _dahil paano na lang kung gamitin niya ‘yon na pang-blackmail sakin? O ‘di kaya baka isang araw makita ko na lang ‘yon na naka-post na sa kung saan-saan? Tanga ka talaga, Kyungsoo. Ang laki laki mong bobo!_

Pinagpapawisan na siya nang malamig pati ang kanyang mga kamay, at pilit na nag-iisip ng pwedeng gawin.

May isang paraan, kaya nga lang ay hindi mawawala ang picture, pero mas okay na ‘yun kaysa wala.

**Jongin**

Omg  
Ahahhahahahahahahha sir  
Sorry po wag niyo na pong pansinin yan  
Sorry talaga sir hahahhah  
Hindi po sadya  
Hahhahahaha  
Sorry  
Btw mahilig ka po ba sa aso?  
May aso po ako dalawa  
Gusto niyo pong makita? Ito sila oh  
[IMG_1234.JPG]  
[IMG_5678.JPG]  
[IMG_9101.JPG]  
Cute nila diba? Mahal na mahal ko po yan  
Anyway, so about po sa book  
[IMG_9167.JPG]  
Yan po  
Pwede din po ang meet-up, sa Megamall, SM North, or sa SM Manila.  
So kukunin niyo na po ba yung book? :)

 

  
Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung tama bang tinadtad niya ng message itong si Jongin, pero wala na siyang ibang maisip kung hindi ang ibahin ang topic para matabunan ang nakakahiya niyang picture.

Natagalan din ang reply ni Jongin.

 

**Jongin**

Ok po kunin ko na  
Sa sm manila na lang po

Sige po. Pwede po ako ng Wednesday ng buong araw.

Sige po sa may food court na lang 2pm  
Salamat

 

  
Malalim na malalim ang hiningang pinakawalan ni Kyungsoo. Mukhang hindi ata siya makakatulog nito.

 

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

 

“Sehun, anong gagawin ko? Hindi ko naman ginustong makita ‘yun, eh, natulala lang ako. Manyak na ba ako?” nakasimangot lang naman si Sehun habang ngumangawa sa tabi niya itong si Jongin. “Baka pag nagkita kami isipin niya manyak ako, Sehun, wala akong ginawa, promise! Hindi naman ako manyak, ‘di ba? Bibili lang naman ako ng libro, eh.” kung kaninang umaga ay tuwang-tuwa pa si Sehun sa kwento ng kaibigan tungkol sa nangyari kahapon, ay ngayon hindi na. Kanina pa kasi siya kinukulit nito at ayaw tumahimik.

Nakaupo sila sa isa sa mga benches sa loob ng campus, lunch break kasi at tapos na silang kumain. Nagpapalipas na lang sila ng oras para sa susunod nilang klase.

Huminga nang malalim si Sehun at humarap kay Jongin, sabay bagsak ng mga palad niya sa balikat ni Jongin para may effect. Oras na para tuldukan ang dramarama sa tanghali.

“Makinig ka sakin, brader,” tinitigan siya ni Sehun nang seryoso. “Manyak ka kung pinagtikulan mo ‘yung picture niya. Pinagtikulan mo ba?”

“…hindi.”

“Oh, hindi pala, eh! Ganito, ‘di ba sabi mo nakita mo din doon ‘yung sakin?”

“Uh, oo.”

“Eh ‘di, isabay mo na. Para at least iisipin niya na interesado ka sa mga libro niya. Kunwari bigla kang naging bookworm kahit inaanay na ‘yung mga libro niyo doon sa bahay niyo.”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin at napangiti ito nang napakalaki. “Oo nga ‘no, genius ka talaga pre!”

“This man right here,” buong pagmamalaking itinuro ni Sehun ang sarili. “is the real man. Walang kapalit, walang katulad. Walang kupas, ibang klase ang angas.”

Oh, ‘di ba. Ibang klase talaga si Sehun. Nakalibre na nga ng time and effort sa paghahanap ng libro niya, nabigyan niya pa ng solusyon si Jongin. ‘Di talaga malinaw kung oportunista siya o sadyang mabuting kaibigan lang.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Dumating na ang araw ng Miyerkules. Nakaupo si Jongin sa may food court, sa tapat ng Turks. Mabuti na lang talaga at maagang nag-dismiss ang huli nilang propesor ngayong araw, kaya naman may labinlimang minuto pang natitira bago pumatak ang alas dos.

Kanina pa siya hindi mapakali, sa totoo lang. Hawi siya ng hawi ng buhok at kanina niya pa din tinitignan kung may mumu pa ba sa bibig niya mula sa kinain niyang siomai rice kanina. Baka din may mantsa ng toyo sa uniform niya. Hindi din nakakatulong na pinagpapawisan ang palad niya.

Nakabukas lang ang conversation nila ni Kyungsoo sa messenger, sinabi niya na din kung nasaan siya.

Nililibot niya ang tingin sa paligid ng food court, hindi pa rin maiwasan ang kaba at kabog ng dibdib.

_Hoy Jongin, para kang tanga. Libro lang ipinunta mo dito, libro!_

Napapangiwi na lang siya sa sarili sabay umpog ng noo niya sa table na nasa harap niya.

Biglang nag- _ping_ ang kanyang cellphone.

**Kyungsoo**

Ikaw po ba yung nag-untog ng mukha sa table? Haha

 

Agad na napa-ayos ng upo si Jongin sa nabasa at saka tumayo sa kinauupuan. Tumingin siya sa kanyang kanan para hanapin si Kyungsoo sa napakaraming tao sa food court.

“Jongin?”

Nagulat siya nang biglang may nagsalita sa gawing kaliwa niya. Sa sobrang bilis pa nga ng paglingon niya ay medyo nahilo siya.

 _Ay wow_. Walang wala ‘yung picture sa mismong skin at flesh. _Mga pare, wala talagang sinabi._

Siyempre, dahil matino at functional na tao itong si Jongin, ang una niyang ginawa ay titigan mula ulo hanggang paa (medyo na-stuck lang ng 2.5 seconds sa mga hita ni Kyungsoo na nababalot ng itim at masikip na skinny jeans kasi— _ugh_ ) ang binata bago ito nagtagal sa mukha.

“Uhm, ito na ‘yung libro.” Mahinang sinabi ni Kyungsoo sa kalagitnaan ng inner dilemma ni Jongin. Mukhang naubusan na ata ng baterya ang utak niya.

  
Kung hindi pa iangat ni Kyungsoo ang paper bag na naglalaman ng libro na binili ni Jongin ay siguro hindi pa siya makakabalik sa earth.

  
Nahihiyang natawa na lang si Jongin. “Ah—upo ka muna, hehe.”

  
Nang makaupo ay iniabot na din ni Jongin ang bayad niya, ganoon din si Kyungsoo. Pansin ng binata na hindi siya naka-uniporme, pero ang puting t-shirt na suot niya ay may pangalan ng unibersidad na pinapasukan niya.

“Taga-diyan ka lang din pala sa tapat, anong major mo?” tanong ni Jongin.

“English. Kaya marami din akong libro kasi kailangan, pero mahilig naman akong magbasa,” ngumiti si Kyungsoo sa kanya. “Ikaw ba? Mahilig ka din bang magbasa?”

Medyo nahihiya namang sumagot si Jongin. Conflicted siya kung sasabihin niya ang totoo o magpapa-pogi points. Pero mas maigi na siguro ‘yung honest. “Ah… hindi, eh. May book review kasi kami tapos kailangan ko lang talagang basahin ‘yung libro para may maipasa ako.” Napakamot na lang siya ng batok.

Mukhang hindi naman naapektuhan si Kyungsoo doon at tuluy-tuloy pa din ang ngiti nito. “Ayos lang ‘yun, eh ikaw ba, anong course mo? Mahirap talaga kapag malayo sa kinuha mong course ‘yung mga GED, pero kailangang pagtiyagaan.”

“Civil engineering. Napakalayo sa Literature, ‘di ba?”

“Okay lang ‘yan, ako nga may Math at Science pa.”

Hindi naman inaasahan ng dalawa na agad silang magki-click, siguro ay dahil pareho silang first year sa kolehiyo kaya nagkakaintindihan sila. Tila ba nakalimutan na din nila ang hiya at awkwardness na dala ng insidente noong nakaraan, at para lang silang nag-uusap na normal na magkaibigan.

Kung anu-ano lang ang mga pinag-uusapan ng dalawa hanggang sa hindi nila parehong namalayan ang oras. Malapit ng mag-alas tres at ang dapat na saglit na meet up ay biglang naging getting to know each other session. Taray ‘di ba, nag-date na kaagad.

Sabay na silang umalis ng mall at lumiko sa kani-kanilang direksyon pauwi ngunit bago ang lahat ay nagpaalam muna sila sa isa’t isa.

“Thank you ulit, Jongin. Bili ka ulit ha?”

“Sige, hahanapan na din kita ng customer. Ingat ka pauwi!”

“Ikaw talaga, sige na, ingat ka din.”

“Okay, salamat Kyungsoo! See you sa tapat ng school niyo!”

Umuwi ang dalawang binata nang may malalaking ngiti sa kanilang mga mukha, akala mo nga’y mapupunit na sa sobrang laki.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

“Oy sinong wala pang mahanap na libro sa Lit?!”

May bagong misyon si Jongin Kim sa mundong ito. At iyon ay ang sumigaw sa harap ng kanilang klase sa umaga habang pupungas-pungas pa ang ilan sa kanila. Isinapuso na kasi talaga niya na hanapan si Kyungsoo ng buyers ng kanyang mga libro. Bakit? Kasi gusto niyang makahanap ng excuse para i-chat ang binata. Tawang-tawa lang naman si Sehun sa kanya.

Pero ito, totoong tawang-tawa si Sehun. Ibang level din kasi talaga ng damoves ang ginagawa nitong kaibigan niya. Damoves for A Cause nga naman talaga, akala mo ay charity work.

“Ikaw Dave, nahanap mo na ba ‘yung sa’yo?” tanong ni Jongin sa kaklase niya.

“Hindi pa nga, eh. Meron ka ba diyan?”

“Anong title ba? Hahanapin ko muna,”

“Sige pre, The Handmaid’s Tale sana.”

“Oh, ito, pare. Libro ‘yan walang labis walang kulang. Wala sa internet pero meron dito, bilhin mo na ‘to!”

Kung hindi inhinyero ang inaaral nitong si Jongin, malamang papasa na siyang promodizer.

Nilalapitan na din siya ng ilan niyang mga kaklase para magtanong, mukhang bebenta talaga itong mga libro ni Kyungsoo.

“’Tol, alam mo pwede mo naman siyang kausapin nang hindi ka bumibili ng libro, ‘di ba?” sabi ni Sehun sa kanya nang makaupo na sila. Naghihintay na lang sila na dumating ang prof nila na laging late.

Napanguso lang naman itong si Jongin. “Ewan ko, ‘di ko kaya. Baka sabihin niya…manyak ako, ganon.”

Hindi makapaniwala ang kaibigan niya sa narinig. “Gago, ‘yan pa din ba issue mo? ‘Di ka maka-move on?” kunot na kunot na ang mukha ni Sehun sa puntong iyon. “Tagal na nun, Jongin, sabi mo nga nag-uusap kayo tuwing gabi tapos puro libro lang pinag-uusapan niyo? Kailan ka pa naging nerd sa libro, ha?”

Napatakip na lang ng mukha si Jongin dahil may punto naman si Sehun. Mahirap patagalin ang usapan kapag wala na siyang bibilhin na libro. Kaya naman noong kinagabihan ay ibinigay lang ni Jongin ang mga librong binili ng kanyang mga kaklase, at nag-usap na naman sila tungkol sa kahit na anong related doon. Parang wala na siyang pag-asa.

 

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

 

Napagdesisyunan ng magkaibigan na lumabas ng campus para kumain. Doon na lang sila ulit sa San Marcelino, kung saan maraming karinderya ang nagbebenta ng student meal para sa mga kagaya nilang participants ng hunger games.

Papatawid na sana sila sa kabilang kalye nang mai-spot-an ni Jongin ang pamilyar na pares ng makakapal at matatabang hita ng walang iba pa, kung hindi ang crush niyang si Kyungsoo.

Nandoon sila sa kabilang kalye kung saan papunta sina Jongin at Sehun. Napansin naman kaagad ni Sehun ang pagkatulala at pagtigil sa paglalakad ng kanyang kaibigan.

“Uy ‘tol, bakit?” sinundan niya ang direksyon kung saan nakatitig si Jongin. _Ay, kaya pala!_ “Luh, ‘yan ba ‘yung Kyungsoo mo?” ngayon ay pareho na silang nakatitig.

Mukha namang naubusan na naman ng baterya si Jongin dahil nag-stuck up na naman siya ngayong nakita niya na ulit sa personal si Kyungsoo.

“Oo… s-siya nga ‘yan…”

“Papunta din sila doon sa kinakainan natin, ano na? Bilisan natin!”

Hinatak na siya ni Sehun patawid at nagmadaling makasunod kay Kyungsoo na may kasamang dalawang lalaki. Mabuti na lang at mabagal lang silang maglakad kaya naman naabutan nila ito kaagad.

“Ano, kakausapin mo ba?” bulong ni Sehun kay Jongin habang nakabuntot sila sa tatlo.

“Hindi ko alam, Se! Nakakahiya may kasama siya, oh!” sagot ni Jongin na pabulong din.

“Malay mo doon din pala ‘yan kina Aling Cecil kakain, hindi mo ‘yan maiiwasan tangek.”

“Madaming kainan doon, imposible ‘yan.”

At tama nga si Sehun, dahil doon din pala sa usual na kinakainan nila pumunta sina Kyungsoo at ang dalawa niyang kasama.

Napatakip na lang ng mukha si Jongin sa sitwasyon nila ngayon.

Nakatayo sila sa labas ng karinderya ni Aling Cecil habang nagkakaroon na ng inner battle sa utak itong gwapong binata na ito. Mahirap umiwas kung maliit lang ‘yung karinderya, kaya wala talaga silang magagawa. Hindi niya din naman pwedeng isakripisyo ang sarap ng tinda ni Aling Cecil dahil lang sa nahihiya siya sa crush niya. Parang ewan lang.

“Sige na nga, tara na.” napabuntong-hininga na lang si Jongin.

“’Yan, dapat matapang. Kung gusto mo ligawan dapat sunggab na hangga’t may chance ka pa!” ayan na naman ang kaibigan niya sa mga words of wisdom niya.

Pumasok na sila sa loob at naghanap ng mauupuan. Mabuti na lang at may bakante sa may bandang dulo, kaya nga lang ay doon pa sa pinakamalapit sa inuupuan nina Kyungsoo. Well, kung gusto nilang kumain, tutuloy sila.

Umorder na muna sila ng pagkain at saka naglakad papunta sa bakanteng pwesto dala ang mga plato nila. Mabuti na lang at busy ito sa pakikipag-usap kaya hindi nito napansin na dumaan na sina Jongin at Sehun sa likuran niya. Medyo nakahinga naman si Jongin doon.

Conscious na conscious na kumain si Jongin dahil ito na naman siya, hindi mapakali tuwing si Kyungsoo ang pinag-uusapan.

Hindi niya naman kasi talaga inaakala na tatamaan siya nang ganoon sa binata matapos ang higit sa dalawang linggong pakikipag-usap dito.

Teka ha, baka akalain ninyo ‘yung accidental hoe pic ni Kyungsoo ang nakakuha ng atensiyon niya—oo, partly, kasi sino ba naman ang hindi maaakit sa thicc thighs niya na ang sarap magpa-suffocate?—pero, sadyang ang ugali talaga nito ang tunay na kaakit-akit. Idagdag mo pa ‘yung sobrang cute niya, eh ‘di ang swerte ‘di ba.

Tapos na silang kumain at gayundin sina Kyungsoo, at malamang ay mapapansin na siya nito kapag tumayo na sila. “Ano na, Jognog? Sayang ‘to, oh,” usig muli ni Sehun. “Dali na bago ‘yan umalis!”

Naghahanap pa ng magandang pagkakataon si Jongin. “Saglit lang, don’t mess up my tiyempo!”

At saka naman tumayo na ang magkakaibigan. Sinabayan ito nina Jongin at Sehun, na siya namang naglakad kaagad para nakasunod na sila sa likod ng mga ito.

“Uy, Kyungsoo!” masaya at kunwaring gulat na bati ni Jongin. “Nandiyan ka pala, ‘di kita nakita, ah.”

Bigla namang napalingon ang nasabing binata sa oras ng matawag ang kanyang pangalan. Bakas din ang gulat sa mga mata nito bukod pa sa natural na laki ng mga iyon. Agad naman siyang biniyayaan ng malaking ngiti nito. “Jongin!” sabay na napatigil at napalingon ang mga kasama ni Kyungsoo, na saglit na nagtinginan saka ngumiti nang mapanloko sa isa’t isa. Hindi lang kita pero si Sehun ay nagfi-fist pump sa likod. Proud na proud sa Jongboi niya.

Lumabas muna sila ng karinderya. “Dito ka din madalas kumain?” tanong ni Kyungsoo. Pareho silang hindi maalis ang mga ngiti sa mukha.

“Oo, kami nitong si Sehun, kaklase ko.” Ngingiti-ngiti lang ‘yang si Jongin pero sa loob loob niyan pinagpapawisan na kili-kili niyan.

Speaking of Sehun. “Ay, pare, ‘di ba sabi mo bibili ka ng bagong set ng ruler sa NBS? Punta ka na, una na ko doon gagawin ko pa assignment sa Physics, kita na lang tayo sa room!”

At mukhang nakuha din ng dalawang kaibigan ni Kyungsoo ang hint nito. “Oo nga pala ‘no, sabi mo kanina Kyung bibilhan mo kami ng memo pads. Doon din ‘yon sa NBS, sabay na kaya kayo?”

“Tama ‘yan. May presentation pa kami ni Baek mamaya kaya una na din kami. Sorry Kyung ‘di ka namin masasamahan, kayo na lang nitong si Jongin pumunta. Sige, see you!”

“Hoy Sehun!”

“Baek! Jongdae!”

Pero mabilis pa sa alas kwatro nang makaalis ang tatlo. Naiwan tuloy ang dalawang estudyante doon na parehong nahihiyang nakatayo lang sa labas.

Wala naman na silang magagawa. Pareho naman silang wala talagang bibilhin sa national bookstore.

 

 

  
Habang papalakad sa mall ay napag-usapan ng dalawa ang tungkol sa mga bagong order na libro ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Hindi niya din kasi sinasabi kay Kyungsoo kung kanino at para saan ang mga iyon, siyempre hindi siya aamin na kaya nga siya naghahanap ng buyers ay para lang makausap ito.

“So, nagsimula ka na bang basahin ‘yung para sa book review mo?” mahinhin na tanong nito kay Jongin.

“Ah, oo. Tapos ko na nga, eh.” Nahihiyang sagot naman ni Jongin.

“Kaya ka ba bumibili ng iba pang libro? Nati-tripan mo na din bang magbasa-basa ngayon?”

“U-uh, oo, medyo? Kinakaya naman… m-medyo, hehehe,” napapakamot na naman siya ng batok. Hindi niya masabing sa mga kaklase niya lang talaga ang lahat ng iyon. “Okay naman.”

Tinaasan lang siya ng kilay ni Kyungsoo ngunit hindi pa din nawawala ng ngiti nito, kaya nga lang parang medyo may nilalaman na din. “Ah, ganun ba,” tumawa siya nang mahina. “Mamaya sa kakabili mo ng libro sakin makabuo ka na ng library. Dinidisplay pero hindi binabasa lahat.” Pabiro niyang komento.

Parang medyo nasamid naman sa sarili niyang laway itong si Jongin. Hala ka, bistado na! “Hindi naman sa ganon, a-ano ka ba! Maganda din naman, eh.” Depensa niya.

Tinatawanan pa din siya ni Kyungsoo. “Jongin, okay lang kahit kausapin mo ako ng hindi tungkol sa libro. Makikinig naman ako sa’yo, lalo na kapag tungkol sa mga baby mo.” Sintamis ng ngiti ni Kyungsoo ang panalo ni Jongin. 10 pogi points, nuks. Kaya nga lang mas panalo pa din mga aso niya.

Napalunok naman siya, pero agad ding binitawan ang hiningang parang kanina niya pa pilit na pinipigil. “Sorry, ‘di bale sa susunod, honest na talaga ako.” Ngumuso pa siya para mas may effect. Baka dagdag pogi points din.

“Ano ka ba, wala lang sakin ‘yun! Masaya nga ako dahil maraming buyers, eh. Thank you nga pala,”

“Wala ‘yun.”

“Paano ko ba mababalik sa’yo ‘yung favor? Kahit ano ‘yan, sige lang.”

At biglang naisip ni Jongin ang isang tanong binubulong sa kanyan ng isip at puso niya matagal na. ‘Wag sayangin ang pagkakataon sa harapan mo.

“Papayag ka ba kung liligawan kita?”

  
Pero parang expected na ni Kyungsoo ang tanong, pero kahit ganoon ay siyempre nagulat pa din siya. Iba pa din ang marinig iyon sa personal.

Sa totoo lang ay hindi niya naman inaakala na ang taong aksidenteng mase-sendan niya ng isa niyang sexy picture ay iyon pang magiging isa niyang potential boyfriend.

Gusto niya pa din namang lubusang makilala ang binata dahil alam nila pareho na maikli ang ilang linggo ng pag-uusap at marami pang pagkakataon para sa kanila para malaman nila kung worth it ba talaga ito.

May kung ano lang talaga ang humahatak sa kanila para magtagpo.

“Sige, payag ako. Pero hindi libre ‘yung libro, ah.” Natatawa at kinikilig na sagot ni Kyungsoo.

Abot langit naman ang ngiti ni Jongin. “Oo naman, libre mo lang namang binibigay sakin ‘yung ngiti mo, eh. Okay na ko doon.”

Ay sows Jongin, parang kanina lang para kang inakay na hindi makatayo sa sariling paa, ngayon ang lakas mo na mag-pick up.

 

Marami pa silang pagdadaanan, siguro nga ay baka marami pang potential hoe pics na dumating sa buhay ni Jongin na magiging dahilan ng mangilan-ngilan niya pang choking sessions, ‘yung tipong ilang beses na naman siyang mabibilaukan.

 

Pero sa totoo lang, hindi pa talaga nagsisimulang magbasa si Jongin ng novel assignment niya. Pero ang love story nila ni Kyungsoo, nagsisimula na.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Si sehun talaga dito yung crush ko na taga doon sa technological na katapat ng school namen hahaha civil engr din, tapos kamukha niya din tlaga si sehun :( kaklase ko siya since high school sinundan niya ko hanggang dito HAHA CHAROT 
> 
> Thank u for reading! Mas ok na masaya ang kaisoo sa balentayms kesa sakin. Comments & kudos na lang po sana mga mamser LABYU OL
> 
> edit 2/22/19: hahahahaah naedit ko na mga tol hahahaha thanks


End file.
